


Take it without anyone knowing it.

by poppogame



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppogame/pseuds/poppogame
Summary: On a moonlit night, they meet secretly in a certain place. That's all.「（https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804063）」translated and edited.





	Take it without anyone knowing it.

There was a shadow on the rocky, unpopular mountain road. The shadow covers somebody’s head with a robe and is so dazed that he cannot see somebody’s face. A dress worn under a robe and a thin but rounded body. She seems to be a woman. Under the sparsely clouded night sky, the woman stood still.  
And then there was a faint sound from the other side, which drowned out the silence. It was the sound of a hoof approaching. the sound of kicking and running against rocks. As the sound grew louder, she looked up. and the silver hair peeped out of her robe, and reflected the light and shone. followed by the full face of the figure, illuminated by the moonlight.  
A figure on a horse was approaching her as She looked with red eyes. The figure also wears robes and cannot be seen. But judging from The figure’s physique, The figure is probably a man.  
As the running horse approached her, he slackened his steps. At last he reached her and stopped her, and the great shadow caught her. The face of the man looking down on her from the horse is not visible as a shadow because he has the moon on his back.

"I've come to pick you up. Hurry up and get in."

There is a low voice from the horse, and it is somewhat intimidating. The man stretched out his hand to her, who was looking up at him.  
Her delicate and beautiful white hands lay on her muscular hands. She got on the horse's back as she was pulled up by her clutched hand. When they had risen enough, both legs were lowered to the side (probably because the length of the hem of the dress is not suitable for riding). 

"It‘s like a princess of a country to be picked up by horse, Isn’t it? I wish I had come with a white horse"

When she told him to make fun of him, he sighed stupefied.

"If you talk too much, you will shake you off."  
"Oh, I'm scared."

Without being swayed by the sharp voice, she loosely embraced him to stabilize her position. and leaned her soft limbs against his stiff back. Then, the shadows on the ground become one big shadow. She raised her head to speak, and her cheeks and hair rubbed his back.

"Please."  
"Hmph."

There is no return to the whispered voice. Instead, the man rode his horse.

When one of the clouds in the night sky covers the moon, everything is covered in darkness. The sound of banging the hoofs on the ground is heard, and the hoofs gradually move away. After a while, when the moon appeared again from the overcast, the mountain path was silent and empty. without anyone knowing.


End file.
